


Ombre

by AnonymousRomantic



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Makeup, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Pining, Shyness, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousRomantic/pseuds/AnonymousRomantic
Summary: It felt like forever since all nine of them had been anywhere else than on a stage together. So tonight, they're all going to a party. Joey is actually looking forward to this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This story is fictional. I made it all up and it's just meant for entertainment. I don't personally know any of the people that are featured in this story. I am just a fan writing for other fans. I do not make money from writing this. This is just me daydreaming about cute people, nothing more - nothing less. :D

Joey was looking at his reflection in the mirror, trying to decide if the lipstick was maybe a little too much. 

”Fuck it!” he thought ”Who cares – people can laugh if they don't have the balls to pull this off themselves. That's not my problem.”

Checking his hair one more time, Joey opened the bathroom door and walked into the hotel room. It was filled with his bandmates, all dressed up more or less, though no one as well groomed as Joey. Most of them looked super bored.

”Finally!” Corey shouted, jumping up from the hotel bed where he had been sitting next to Chris. ”What the fuck took you so long Joey?”

”Yeah!” said Sid ”We lost Craig now, hope you're happy your highness” he moped, pointing at Craig, who was currently snoring on the other bed. 

Joey frowned. That was a bit disappointing. It felt like all nine of them almost never managed to go anywhere together – outside of the shows, of course. He knew everyone had been waiting for this party, but then again he wasn't gonna take the blame for this. 

”Hey fuck you!” he said ”Why didn't you just go ahead and let me come in later if it was so horrible to wait for me?”

”Because the car is supposed to pick us all up at the same time, and I'm sure as hell not paying extra for another ride.” Shawn argued. ”Plus, Sid is the guest DJ, so we need to go with him. The place is impossible to get into without invitation.” Sid waved a small envelope at him.

”Ok I'm sorry!” Joey exclaimed. He felt a flush on his face and hoped to all hell his make up would cover it. He hated blushing. ”Can you just call the driver now, and I try to wake up Craig.”

He walked past the small sofa, where Jim and Mick – the biggest guys in the room – had decided to squish themselves next to each other. When he passed the sofa on his way to Craig's bed, he heard Jim snicker about something and Mick saying something back to him. It was too quiet for Joey to hear, but his comment made Jim laugh outloud. Joey tried to not show how bad that made him feel. The self-confidence he had felt in front of the mirror was all gone now, and he felt himself blush even deeper. Mick was laughing at him! Which made sense, really. Mick was such a butch guy, he probably thought that Joey was just a vain, girly drama-queen. 

”Alright, listen you shitheads!” Shawn called, putting down his phone. ”The driver is gonna be here in five minutes. Last chance to check you have your hotel keys and wallets and shit. Don't forget we leave for the next city tomorrow – so be back here at 1pm tomorrow or I'm gonna kill you. And don't get arrested. We don't have time for that shit” looking sternly at Corey and Chris. They were rolling their eyes and laughing at his ”mother hen-behaviour”, which resulted a small fight on the hotel room carpet that Sid recorded with his new digicamera. He took that thing everywhere. Literally. There were way too many toilet videos in that memorycard, as Joey had discovered when he had borrowed it once.

Turning his attention from the fight, Joey crouched next to Craig's bed, shaking the sleeping man's shoulder gently. He looked so peaceful that Joey felt a bit bad waking him up, but he really wanted him to join them. It really had been too long since they all went out together.

”Huh?” Craig mumbled, opening one eye and squinting up at him. ”Joey?”  
”Morning, Craig!” Joey smiled ”Or evening actually. You ready to go to the party?” The question was answered with a muffled groan as Craig rubbed his palm across his face. 

”aaarg, nooo. Joey, I'm exhausted. Can't you just go without me?”

”No!” Joey pouted, putting on his best puppy-eyes. This always worked with Craig. ”Come on, you weren't in the last party either and it has been ages. I miss you. Please?”

Craig looked at him sceptically, and Joey decided to up the game by letting his hair fall further to frame his face, studying his own painted nails in disappointment. ”I mean, if you don't want to hang out with me...” 

”Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on!” Craig exclaimed, looking worried and sitting up so fast Joey had to bite his lip to stop lauhging. ”I never said that!” He looked at Joey, but seemed to relax when he realized the smalled man was kidding. ”Goddamnit kid, you're impossible to say no to.” Craig laughed.

”I know.” Joey replied, sticking out his tongue.

There was a humorless laugh from the sofa and as Joey turned to look, he saw Mick watching them. His arms were crossed on his chest and he looked pissed. Jim was still next to him, looking slightly nervously between Craig and Mick, as if ready to break off a fight. Craig just stared right back at Mick, which seemed to irritate the man even more. A slow smile crept on Craig's lips. 

”Oh.. Really, Mick? Are you being serious right now?”

”Shut the fuck up, Craig!” Mick rumbled, so low it made the hair on Joey's neck stand up. God he loved that voice... But what was going on?

”Hmm..” Craig had a playful smile on his face when he turned back to Joey and said ”Sure I'll come to the party with you Joey. But I don't think I can go looking like this” he said, pointing to his beard that was all ruffled, thanks to his nap earlier. ”Could you help me out maybe?”

”Sure!” Joey smiled, excited to use his skills on someone else for a change. ”Just let me get a few things..” and he went back to the bathroom. When he came back a few moments later, Mick and Jim were nowhere to be found, and Craig and Paul were waiting for him. 

”Come on!” said Paul. ”You have to do that in the car, everyone else is already in the lobby!”

”Yeah, let's go.” said Craig and threw his arm around Joey's shoulders. The smaller man looked confused, but hurried towards the elevator with them, clutching a handfull of gels, a comb and a small spray of some sort.

”Listen, man. Don't start a fight ok?” Paul whispered when they walked to the car. Everyone else was already inside the limo and there was loud music playing. Craig just laughed.

”Don't worry” he whispered back. ”I'm just helping them out.” 

Paul rolled his eyes at him, but he was also smiling. Craig always knew the man was secretly a romantic – just like himself. He chuckled, holding the car door open and motioning a blushing Joey inside. Then he followed into the car, sitting as close to Joey as possible. This was gonna be fun. 

*

Mick was pissed. He was absolutely fucking furious, thanks for asking. Sitting next to the window at the back of the limo, he was perfectly opposite to Joey and motherfucking Craig, who had that stupid motherfucking grin on his face, as Joey was massaging differrent products into his beard. The smaller man was completely consentrated on his task, trying to make Craig look presentable in the ten or so minutes the journey would take. (Hah, good luck with that.) 

Joey's lips were pursed slightly and his small fingers worked quickly. He had such tiny hands. Well, the man was so tiny anyway, it almost scared Mick sometimes when Joey stood too close to him. He was afraid to accidentally crush him or some shit. It made him feel... protective. 

Mick snorted, feeling annoyed and turning to look out of the window. Why did the guy have to be so goddamn beautiful? Mick had always thought Joey was pretty, but lately he had started to really pay attention, and sometimes he thought that Joey had been staring at him? Like that time when he had helped the roadies to lift the stage rig. Or that time when he had taken his shirt of backstage and dunked his whole head into a water bucket, because it was too fucking hot and sunny! But he never actually caught Joey staring, so maybe it was just his own wishful thinking.. Probably. After all, Joey could have someone beautiful like himself. Why would he be interested in someone like Mick: too big, too crumpy and unable to even identify one make up product from another, let alone use them to make himself more presentable.

...But then, why did he seem so interested in Craig?

Mick gritted his teeth, hearing Joey giggle – fucking giggle – at something Craig had just said. Jim, sitting next to Mick, stopped talking with Chris and turned to him.

”You ok man?”

Mick grunted angrily, but didn't say anything. Jim patted him on the back and turned back to Chris. Mick hated the pity! Why did he have that weak moment and tell Jim about his crush? Fucking asshole had said he thought Mick might have a chance. Well fuck him, he clearly didn't! 

Jim had actually made things worse today, because of course he had to whisper ”Oh my god, those lips. You're in fucking trouble man!” and nudge his side just when Joey had walked past their sofa. Mick had promptly elbowed him into the ribs and whispered ”Shut up!” but Jim had just laughed. Joey had looked so hurt, Mick had wanted to punch Jim's teeth in. 

He was right, though. Man, those lips! Joey had really overdone himself this time. When he had stepped out of the bathroom, Mick's entire world had actually stopped. Everything just froze. There was just Joey, in a very lightweight, almost see-through black t-shirt with somekind of skull print on it. Under that, he wore a longsleeved black mesh shirt, which matched very well with the black stockings he had on. The black skirt was super distracting, as it fit perfectly and did great things to Joey's ass, and the red laces on his boots matched the highlight in his dark hair. Hair which flowed perfectly, by the way. Mick's own mane would never look so good, and he longed to slide his fingers through Joey's beautiful hair. It looked so soft and inviting. The drummer's eyes had been lined with deep black and even though Mick knew nothing about these things, he understood that must have taken forever to get just right. 

Mick had noticed Joey's painted fingernails, which first looked black, but seemed to glisten in dark red when the light hit them from a different angle. The exact same color as Joey's lipstick. Mick had stared. How the fuck could he not? When Joey started to speak, arguing with the others, Mick didn't even hear him. He just watched as the full lips moved, seeming to change their color from black to deep red, such a dark contrast against the pale make up on his face. Mick found himself wondering how those lips would feel against his own. Then Joey was blushing, Mick could see it even through the make up, and when Joey moved towards them, he had to swallow hard because holy hell! This was Joey. His friend and bandmate, who was living and breathing and actually looked like a goddamn beautiful oil-painting or some shit! 

And this was why Mick avoided talking to him nowadays. Because if he wasn't careful, he might accidentally say some of those thoughts outloud and that would just be embarrassing. Joey would probably laugh at him. Or punch him. Or pity him! And by fuck, did he hate pity!

So no. He would not act on this. Joey should never have to settle for someone like him. Joey deserved the best. Sighing, Mick resigned himself to another night of numbing the loneliness with alcohol. He would keep his mouth shut and keep his distance. This would go away.


	2. Chapter 2

When their car stopped in front of the venue, Craig had barely managed to open the door when Sid literally climbed over him and Joey. The DJ was buzzing with excitement and was hopping around the limousine. 

”Come on already!” he yelled, earning many curious glances from the people standing in line. Corey chuckled and came closer to the door, closely followed by Chris and Jim. Craig just sighed and stepped out to the sidewalk. 

”Nice stockings, Joey!” Corey called before following the sampler. Chris winked at him and to his embarrasment, Joey realised that his skirt had been pulled up quite a lot when Sid had climbed over him. Blushing again – god damnit, again! - he quickly pushed the hem back down and pulled his knees together, dropping all the beard grooming products in the process. 

”Shit!” Joey cursed, hearing Paul chuckle next to him. 

”Just leave them, Jo” the bassist said, patting his shoulder. ”Let's go see this place then. What all the fuss is about.” Joey just nodded. He didn't dare to look at Mick, who was very quiet and – because he was sitting opposite to Joey- had probably seen more than the others. Just the idea made Joey so embarrassed he had to duck his head and hide his face as he stumbled out of the car. Oh fuck! Why did he have to be such a clumsy idiot? 

Shawn was yelling at Sid to stop dancing around the car, which only made the smaller man climb on the car roof and start jumping. This got applause and cheering from the growd waiting outside, as well as the driver starting a yelling match with Corey. Mick decided it would probably be a good idea to reign in his racing hormones after seeing those thighs (oh jesus fuck, and that glimpse of underwear!) and get out of the car. Shawn had managed to grab their DJ by the ankle and was currently wrestling him off the roof, even getting some kicks in the face. Chris got hold of Sid's camera and started walking towards the venue, which resulted in Sid hopping down immediately and running after him. Paul had calmed the driver down, while Craig was holding an angry looking Corey in a necklock. As soon as all of them were clear of the car, the driver drove the limo away, cursing out of the window.

”Are you calm now?” asked Craig. 

”Yeah yeah!” huffed Corey ”just let me go!” Craig did, and they joined the rest of the band at the performer's entrance. Sid was boucing up and down while the security person at the door peered at their invitation, as if thinking it was a fake. But then there was a happy yell of recognition from the corridor, and a young man in baggy jeans and large hoodie rushed towards them. 

”Sid! You made it!” they greeted each other with a one-armed hug and somekind of weird, secret handshake ritual that Joey had not seen Sid do with anyone else ever. ”And you brought the whole gang – that's awesome! My brother is the owner, he's gonna be so fucking excited to meet you all! Come on, Sergei – let them through man!” he said to the bouncer, who was still trying to keep them out. ”These guys are my guests” They followed the man into the backstage-area, which was actually pretty damn impressive! Sleek, stylish designer furniture, an elegant bar on one wall and nice, plush carpets covering the floor. Everything in this place screamed money, and Joey understood why there was a waitinglist to get into the place. If this was the backstage area, what must the club itself be like! 

”Will, what the shit!” exclaimed Sid ”This is too fancy for us, man!”  
The other DJ just laughed ”Is it? Yeah well, guess I'm so used to it myself.. As I said, my brother owns the place so this is all him. I just concentrate on the music and sometimes marketing. But yeah, I guess the place is kinda.. expensive.”

”Uh, yeah – definitely expensive!” Paul piped up ”I feel like I should take my shoes off not to ruin the carpet!” the others were nodding in agreement. There was something very.. unattainable about this place. Even though they were not exactly poor themselves, thanks to the ever-growing success story that was Slipknot, this was still so far away from their own lifes in Iowa. Hell, that small sidetable probably cost as much as one month's rent in Joey's old flat! And the fact that there were people in this world like Will who didn't even realise that, made them all feel a bit edgy – like they were not allowed to be here. And that, in turn, made them want to rebell.

”Whatever, Paul! It's just furniture” Corey said, falling on a nearby sofa and deliberately lifting his dirty shoes on top of a white ottoman. ”Who gives a fuck?” The others followed their singer's example and made themselves comfortable, sitting on sofas and nearby chairs. Joey noticed that Mick sat as far away from him as possible. 

A door next to the bar was suddenly opened, and in walked a tall man in a nice suit. He had an artistically messy hairdo that looked like he walked straight out of a fashion photoshoot or something. Following him came two very pretty girls in staff-uniform, carrying trays full of snacks and fruits which they put on the coffeetable, and a young man who went to stand behind the bar. 

The tall man looked around the room and said ”William! Why didn't you tell me they were already here? I would have had the room ready!” he turned to the band, introducing himself.  
”I'm so sorry for the delay! Welcome to The Ombre, boys! My name is Edward and I'm the owner. It is a priviledge to have you all here, I am a big fan of your music”

”Really?” Shawn asked, sounding suspicious. ”What's your favourite song?” Edward seemed to be surpriced by this sudden questioning and cleared his throat.  
”Oh, please don't make me choose! There are too many” he laughed, making Shawn roll his eyes. Just as he'd thought: another fake-smile, rich motherfucker. This guy was only interested in their fame and the potential future co-operation (not gonna happen!) - if he didn't know who they were, he wouldn't give Shawn the time of day. People=Shit was pretty much written about people like Edward, and the odds were he had never even heard the song.

”Please, make yourselves at home” said Edward, motioning towards the table laden with food. ”Elena and Susanne will help you with anything you need and the bar is of course at your disposal. Just ask Mark for any drink you want – free of charge, of course!” This seemed to change the atmosphere in the room as everyone ignored the fancy man and turned their attention to the food, drinks and ladies. Sid and Corey immediately started chatting up the girls, who were soon giggling at Corey's story about the limousine driver and Sid dancing on the car roof. Chirs, Paul and Shawn were quickly destroying the food, while Mick and Craig went to stand next to the bar. Jim had left the room in search of a toilet. Joey sat quietly at the end of one sofa, making sure to keep his feet on the floor and not the carpet. Whatever the others might think, he actually liked the carpet and didn't want to make a mess with his boots. He couldn't help but feel a bit lonely. Quickly, he glanced towards the bar and was surprised to see Mick staring at him. As soon as the guitarist was caught, he turned back to his whiskey. Joey sighed. He really had made a fool of himself today.

”Hello there” came a voice, and Joey turned around startled, only to find the owner standing next to his sofa. ”Why are you sitting so far away from your friends? Are you not enjoying yourself?” the man asked, staring at him intently from above. Joey shivered. 

”Uh..” he managed, clearing his throat and fixing his position ”I'm fine, thanks. I just... don't want to ruin your carpet.” This seemed to surprice Edward, and he laughed outloud, shaking his head and looking at Joey with interest. 

”Hahah, oh you are sweet one, aren't you!” he laughed ”Don't worry about it, darling. I can always buy another one if you manage to destroy this.” He winked and motioned Joey to make room for him on the sofa. Joey shuffled closer to Chris and Paul, still leaving lots of space between them on the huge sofa. The owner sat down, very close to Joey even though there was plenty of space. 

”I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?” the taller man asked, and Joey felt like a rude idiot.

”Oh fuck, sorry!” he said ”My name is Joey, I'm the drummer” he elaborated, knowing as well as Shawn that this man was not a fan, no matter what he said. Edward looked him up and down, an intense stare on his face. Joey was not used to this kind of undivided attention and felt a bit uneasy. He caught himself fidgeting with the sleeve of his mesh shirt.

”Joey.. I like it.” the owner approved. ”Would you like something to eat, Joey?” he asked, pointing towards the table. 

”Oh, you don't have to, I can get it myself” Joey said, but Edward was already on his feet and quickly returned with a plate full of grapes. ”Uh, thanks Edward” Joey murmured as he took the plate, grateful to have something to do with his hands.

”Please, you can call me Ed” the taller man said. ”I'll get us some drinks, just wait for a minute” And with one last smile – wow, he really did look like a model! - he walked towards the bar, leaving a confused and slightly flustered drummer sitting on the sofa with a plate full of grapes and his dirty boots ruining the carpet.

*

By the time Edward reached the bar, there were already several empty glasses in front of Mick. Craig was sitting on a barstool next to him, but they were not talking. Mick was still pissed for the whole ”Craig flirting with Joey”-thing, even though he now realised it had probably just been a joke. After all, if Craig was actually courting Joey, he would be over there right now. Mick took another sip of the burning liquid. Craig clearly tought that the guitarist's feelings towards Joey were a joke.

His musings were interrupted by a slightly posh voice, imperiously telling the bartender to give him that bottle of Sauvignon and two glasses, and make it quick. Mick turned his head and to his annoyance, saw the owner tapping his long fingers impatiently on the bar surface. Edward soon noticed him staring and turned to them with a smile. 

”Gentlemen” he said ”Are you enjoying your drinks?” Mick wanted to ignore the guy, but this was free booze that he very much needed right now, so the least he could do was say thank you.

”Yeah” he grunted, tipping his glass slightly towards the pompous brick. ”Thanks for this, dude!” Edward raised his eyebrow, clearly not happy at being called ”dude”. Mick made a mental note to keep calling him that.

”You're most welcome” Edward said, looking expectantly at Craig, clearly waiting for him to say thank you as well. The sampler just quietly stared at him, glutching his beer in one hand. Mick grinned. It seemed that Craig had entered the creepy silent- mode again, which he often did with strangers. It was such a power-move Mick had to admire him. It really was effective, as Edward hastily wished them to ”have a nice evening” and hurried away with his winebottle and glasses.

Then Jim joined them, complaining about the place being a ”fucking labyrinth” and having wasted so much time looking for the damn toilet. Mick let him rave on about the stupidity of building such fancy club in an old factory-building. He didn't really feel like having a conversation right now, but it was good to see his friend was keeping him company and trying to distract him from thinking of.. Yeah, don't even go there. Don't think about it. You're just in a bar with your friend, and later we go see Sid being a DJ. That's all. 

Jim disappeared for a moment, returning shortly with a plate full of salty snacks and telling him to eat something. Craig patted his shoulder and Mick decided to forgive his small prank earlier. He held out the plate and watched Craig take a sandwich, grinning at him. Mick grinned back and together the three of them sat at the bar, drinking and eating while a slightly confused bartender kept filling up their glasses.


	3. Chapter 3

About twenty minutes later, they opened a second bottle and Joey was feeling quite happy. Or drunk, you decide. He and Ed had eaten almost all of the grapes, as well as half of the expensive looking cheese platter that Ed had insisted went ”marvelously” with the red wine. Joey laughed at his choice of words because seriously? Who talks like that?

”What's wrong with a little bit of sophistication, my dear?” Ed asked. Joey looked around, frowning at Chris who was throwing up behind a potted plant and Corey, who was fiercely making out with one of the girls on the sofa. 

”Nothing, I suppose. Maybe I'm just not used to it” he shrugged, turning back to the man. ”Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. The cheese is very good and this wine..” he took another sip, and closed his eyes for a moment. ”Wow, I've never had anything so delicious!”

”Indeed..” Ed anwered in a weird tone that made Joey open his eyes. The owner was staring at him again, leaning very close with such intensity to his green eyes that Joey felt startled. Something didn't feel quite right, but the drummer couldn't put his finger on it. It was just...a feeling. He lowered his gaze, taking another sip of wine. Maybe I'm going crazy? Joey thought to himself. Or maybe I'm just not used to being noticed and listened to? His eyes fell on Mick at the bar, chatting with Jim and Craig, completely ignoring Joey. If only Mick listened to him as intently as Ed! But the guitarist had been spending less and less time with him. Whenever Joey did try to start a conversation, the man would answer very briefly and seemed to avoid situations where it was just the two of them. He must think I'm annoying. Joey sighed. 

Suddenly, there was a hand on his shoulder. Joey nearly jumped and quickly turned his attention back to Ed, who looked a bit annoyed. The drummer felt bad. He had completely zoned out of their conversation, daydreaming about his bandmate! 

”I'm so sorry, Ed! What did you say?” he smiled bashfully.

”I was just asking if you're feeling alright” Ed repeated himself and glanced at the bar. ”You seemed a bit...preoccupied.” Joey swallowed. Oh shit. Was he really that obvious? Trying to laugh it off, he smiled. 

”Sorry, too much wine I think. I'm ok though, I promise!” The hand on his shoulder drifted a bit lower. Joey could feel Ed's fingers playing with his long hair – a small movement behind Joey's back that nobody else would notice. 

”JOEY!!” 

Everyone in the room jumped in surprice – Corey so suddenly that the girl on top of him actually fell to the floor. The hand on Joey's back disappeared in a split second. Jim almost choked on his drink and Mick hit him on the back to clear his friend's airways, before turning angrily to their DJ.

”What the fuck, Sid?” 

Sid just laughed and sprinted towards Joey, jumping over Paul and landing hard next to the drummer on the sofa. 

”Joey” he repeated ”The place is full already and we start in five minutes! Will said I can go first!” he smiled, looking excited. Joey grinned back, but was soon confused to find Sid's camera thrusted into his hands. 

”Sid, what?..”

”I want you to record the show for me ok?” Sid asked, leaning closer to explain what every button did and where the microphone was so that Joey wouldn't accidentally block the sound while recording. ”...and if you press this, the battery comes out so don't do that.”

”If you don't want him to do that, why did you show the button?” asked Paul amusedly, earning a pillow to the face from Sid.

”But why me?” asked Joey. ”Shawn is better with cameras anyway. I don't want to break it”

”Nah, you'll do fine!” Sid smiled. ”Besides, I don't want any creepy horror movie -type shit. And Shawn always does that” The clown flipped him off but Sid just laughed. Seeing the unsure expression on Joey's face, he frowned. ”Look. You don't have to if you don't want to. I just.. I was gonna try some new things tonight, and it would be helpful to listen to it later. To improve my skills, you know.” Joey sighed. He would never deny his fellow musician a way to improve their skills or learn new techniques. These people knew him too well!

”Okay then” he nodded and was thrusted to the back of the sofa when Sid leaped to give him a spontaneous hug. Remembering the incident in the car, Joey held his skirt down with one hand, hugging his friend awkwardly with his other arm. The DJ didn't seem to mind – he just ruffled Joey's hair before leaping back up and skipping to the door where Will was already waiting. 

”Thanks Joey! You're the best!” he beamed, waving to the others. ”See you later, loosers!” 

*

Sid waved at them and left the room with Will. He seemed to be in a very good mood and Mick couldn't help but feel happy for his friend. As the youngest and most energetic of them all, Sid sometimes grew frustrated with the rest of the band for not ”looking alive” enough for his liking. That being said, Mick would really fucking appreciate if the DJ stopped with the sudden yelling. He almost had a heart attack! And dying in a stupidly fancy club, drinking his sorrows away while his unrequited crush is in the same room to witness it, really wasn't Mick's plan to go. Not that he had a plan but you know.. 

A small cough to his right made him turn his attention to Jim, who was slightly red in the face. He was hastily piling more paper tissues on the bar, trying to clean up the beer he had coughed up earlier. 

”You alright, Jim?” Mick asked. Jim's face turned even more red.

”Yeah yeah!” he muttered, dropping the soaked tissues into a trash can that the bartender was holding for him. ”Thanks man. Sorry about this”

”No problem” the bartender replied, putting the trash can away.

”Fucking Sid!” Jim grumbled ”Some day I'm gonna kill that psychotic little monkey” Mick laughed. Maybe they should try offering the DJ some bananas later – see how he would react. He was going to suggest this, but was interrupted when Edward opened his stupid mouth again.

”If I may have your attention, please!” the owner called. ”As your friend said, the show will start shortly. The VIP area has been prepaired for your use, so you can watch the show from there. Elena!” he called with a cold voice, and the girl who had been practically attached to Corey immediately jumped up, looking embarrassed. ”Please show the gentlemen to their tables” The girl just nodded, avoiding everyone's eyes as she moved towards the bar. Quickly, she opened the door next to Craig and loud music and chattering filled the room. 

”This way, please” Elena said, motioning with her hand towards the open door. Craig, Mick and Jim walked through the door, closely followed by the rest of the band. They were all curious to see what the place looked like.

As they entered the big room, Mick heard Craig give a low whistle. His friend was clearly impressed by the place and Mick had to reluctantly agree. Shit, this place was huge! It turned out the VIP area was on a balcony, completely separated from the regular guests downstairs. From up here they could see the whole venue, the stage and all the people moving and dancing in front of it. Everything looked expensive and everyone in the growd looked unnaturally pretty. Mick thought it made sense: if you had money to go to a place like this, you probably had money for some surgeries as well. He thought he recognised some famous faces in the crowd but he wasn't sure. After all, Mick didn't exactly follow popular culture.

”Wow” he heard someone say and turned around to see Joey staring at the scene with wide eyes. He had just come through the door, followed by Edward who looked incredibly smug. Joey looked beautiful, standing so small next to the others, mouth slightly open in wonder. As the music changed downstairs, the light in the room suddenly grew and a huge chandelier on the ceiling sent reflections dancing on Joey's face. It made his eyes glow and those lips looked more red than black again. Holy fuck, it should be illegal to be so beautiful!

”Ed, this place is amazing!” Joey gasped, and it was like a slap to the face. Mick's ears were ringing and he had to sit down to the nearest chair as Edward – or ”Ed” apparently – leaned closer and put his hand to the railing of the balcony, wrapping his arm around the smaller man in the process. Joey didn't seem to notice, pointing at the chandelier and asking something in a small voice. Mick tried to consentrate and heard Ed say something about Swarovski crystals. It hit him like a train: those two looked good together. With his stylish hair, lean body and good fashion sense, Ed looked like someone who could date Joey. Mick felt his heart break when he realised he could never offer Joey expensive things like this - things like chandeliers and Sauvignon and private VIP area. He could never look so effortlessly stylish and elegant. 

Mick saw Joey laugh and quickly turned to stare holes into the table in front of him. He was grateful for his long hair that fell to hide his teary eyes from the others.


	4. Chapter 4

Joey leaned against the balcony railing and just stared. Everything looked so stylish and expensive he suspected there wasn't anything here that you could buy ready off the shelf. The chandelier definitely was made to measure, as Ed explained to him. Apparently each little piece of crystal had been individually attached to the frame in the ceiling, on silver chains of varying lenghts. It had taken three weeks to put it together! The end result was a huge, breathtaking rain of crystals, that captured light and reflected it around the room beautifully. It was a piece of art, really.

”I did add a little joke into it myself” Ed whispered and Joey turned to look at him in surprice.

”What do you mean?”

The owner pointed at the chandelier and leaned in close to whisper into his ear ”Fourth chain from the right. You see that piece dangling right at the end of it?” Joey nodded, confused. ”It's a diamond, my darling” Joey laughed. He didn't know why, it was just a reaction. He turned to look at Ed and then back to the big rock, shining innocently amongst the crystals, and laughed again. A diamond that big was probably worth a fortune. And it was just dangling from the ceiling and nobody even knew – it was absurd. What else could you do but laugh?

”But why?” he asked, turning his head to look at the owner. ”Why would you put it there?” He felt Ed lean even closer behind him, both of his hands on the railing now, effectively caging Joey against it. 

”Why?” the owner whispered into Joey's ear. ”Because this way I can make someone as pretty as you laugh.” Joey couldn't believe his ears. This guy had hidden a diamond into the interior decoration simply for a flirty anecdote? What a weird world the rich people were living in! Ed chuckled into his ear, so close his lips almost touched Joey's hair. The drummer felt his own shoulders pressing against the taller man's chest in order to try and get some more space. He was suddenly very aware of his vulnerable position, practically trapped against the balcony. 

Just as he was starting to feel claustrophobic, the people downstairs started applauding and cheering. Joey turned his attention towards the noise and saw Sid on the stage, jumping around excitedly and flashing smiles to some pretty girls in the front row. The DJ walked to the turntables and picked up the headphones. That's when Joey remembered: he was supposed to be recording this! 

”Shit! It's starting!” he exclaimed, pushing back forcefully and accidentally stepping on Ed's expensive shoes, hearing the other man curse. ”Sorry, Ed” Joey mumbled distractedly, his attention on the camera in his hands. He managed to start recording and hastily aimed the camera towards the stage just as the first beats of music started to play. Sighing in relief, he tried to keep his hands steady and paid attention to not block the microphone. The crowd downstairs was getting wild, moving to the music and clearly liking Sid's performance. Joey filmed them for a moment before turning the camera back to Sid and the turntables.

Then he felt a hand on his arm. Without even looking, he knew who it was. 

”Ed, please” he whispered, starting to get a little annoyed of how handsy the man was. ”I promised to film this” He didn't look up, but he could feel the hand gripping tighter. Then it relaxed again and Ed's pleasant voice said ”Of course you should, Joey. But I think it would be more comfortable from there” Joey lifted his eyes from the small camera screen to look at what Ed was referring to. It was a small table with two seats, at the far end of the balcony next to the door. It was the last one available as his bandmates were already sitting around the other ones.

”I guess you're right” he mused, following Ed to the table and climbing on a seat. Carefully, Joey set the camera on the table and was happy to see that the table was just tall enough - and near enough to the railing - that he could record Sid without holding the camera up. 

”Thanks, Ed” he smiled to the other man, now feeling bad about being so crumpy. ”This really is better” The seats were tall as well, more barstools than chairs really, and Joey relaxed against the backrest, kicking his legs back and forth under the table. 

”No problem” Ed answered ”Now that you have your hands free, maybe another drink? Mark!” he called suddenly, not waiting for Joey's answer. The bartender appeared next to the owner immediately and Ed whispered something to him. The man left and Ed smiled at Joey over the table. ”I have a feeling you are going to enjoy this drink, Joey” he said, steepling his fingers and glancing at Joey's lips before staring into his eyes. The smaller man swallowed nervously. 

”What makes you so sure?” he asked. The smile on Ed's face grew bigger.

”Well, my darling” he said, just as Mark came back with two drinks and set them on the table. Joey had to admit the drink looked cool. It was multicolored: deep purple on the surface, but fading through a strong pink layer to an almost golden yellow on the bottom of the glass. 

”The Ombre.” Ed explained ”It's the signature drink of our club. The name means 'fading colors' and the drink is inspired by the colors of dusk. I find it to be the most dramatic time of the night” Wow that's pretentious, Joey thought. Shawn and Corey would laugh their asses off if they heard that. The drummer looked around. His friends seemed to be having a good time. In the nearest table, Shawn and Paul were laughing at Sid's antics on the stage. Next table over were Chris and Corey: Chris holding his head and still looking a bit ill, Corey stealing not-so-subtle glances at Elena, who was standing near the door with the other girl. In the last table were Jim, Craig and Mick. Jim and Craig were also smiling at Sid, drinking their beers and commenting on the show from time to time. But there was something off about that table, and it took Joey a while to realise. It was Mick. Usually the bigger man was so relaxed in these kinds of situations: not exactly excited or loud, but.. content and happy. Usually he was happy to spent time drinking and bantering and watching a friend perform. But now? Now Mick was sitting very still, not even looking at the stage but instead seemed to be staring at the table. Joey couldn't see his face as Mick's dark hair was blocking it. The man looked so lonely, sitting there quietly and unnaturally still. Was something wrong?

A clinking noise brought him abruptly back to his own table. Joey teared his eyes away from Mick  
and looked at Ed, who clinked his glass against Joey's again and smiled. Joey raised his glass and took a sip. It wasn't bad actually, and he soon took another sip. The owner smiled at him. 

”Well?” 

”Uh, it's very good” Joey smiled ”So sweet!” Honestly, he had preferred the slightly bitter taste of the wine earlier but it would be rude to say so. Especially since Ed seemed to have such high expectations on the signature drink. Joey drank a bit more and turned to check the camera. It was still recording and the battery seemed to be full. 

”Oh Joey, don't worry so much!” Ed laughed, tasting his own drink and looking at the smaller man. ”I'm sure your friend will be very happy with the video” 

”I hope so” Joey sighed. ”I don't want to mess it up. And this thing is Sid's new favorite toy – he will be so mad if I break it” Just in case he pulled the camera a bit closer, away from the edge. The lights in the room were flashing as the music got more intense, and Joey felt a headache coming. Ed studied him for a moment before leaning over the table and whispering ”What's the matter, darling? You seem a bit upset about something.” Joey thought about Mick, who had looked so lonely next to his laughing friends. He didn't dare to glance at the other table, though: Ed might figure it out and he definitely didn't want that! Joey sighed, drumming his painted nails gently against his glass. He felt so fake and vain all of a sudden. He had spent so much time and effort to try and make himself pretty, in order to finally get Mick to notice him. And instead, Mick had laughed at him and avoided him and now it seemed the bigger man had some actual problems in his life that he wouldn't even share with Joey. 

There was a lump in his throat, and Joey quickly gripped the glass and drank some more. As he set the glass down, he had to blink rapidly. This sucked. With a slightly wavering voice, Joey admitted: ”They're not really my friends, Ed.” 

The owner raised his eyebrows at him. ”What do you mean, darling?” 

”I mean what I just said, ok?” Joey snapped. ”They don't think of me as their friend. Not really. Not when it matters.” He looked up and saw Ed watching him with a calculating expression on his face. He was probably confused by the news, Joey thought and wanted to explain. ”I mean sure, we hang out and we get along fine enough. We have to, with all the touring you know. But.. I don't think they really like me. They like my drumming, I guess, I don't know.” Joey shrugged ”But as a person? I suppose I'm more of a joke to them” he mumbled, thinking of all the comments about how short he was and the way Corey had teased him about his stockings earlier. ”Just a small, cross-dressing weirdo, who is only kept around until they find a better drummer. Or sometimes I can do small favors, like help with grooming or record their shows” he nodded towards the camera on the table. ”But I'm not important. None of them choose to spend time with me if there's anyone else available. They don't tell me how they're doing or if they have troubles.. Not that I could help anyway but you know.”

Joey fought back tears and stared at his empty glass. He remembered how angry the others had been back at the hotel, when Joey had finally been ready. He had acted selfish and vain, making them wait for him. They could have been here for a long time already, having fun and drinking free alcohol if it wasn't for him and his stupid daydreaming. ”They think I'm annoying” Joey said quietly.

”Hmm” Ed sounded thoughtful. ”That explains it, then..” Joey lifted his head in confusion but Ed was not looking at him, staring at his own drink instead. 

”What? Ed, what do you mean?” The owner seemed to snap back to the present and took a sip of his drink before smiling at him. 

”Oh, nothing! Don't worry about it” Joey was not fooled though. 

”Tell me!” he demanded, probably a bit rude but he didn't give a fuck at this point. He was sick and tired of no-one telling him anything! Joey's headache was getting worse now and the room seemed to sway slightly. 

”Alright then” Ed sighed. ”It's just something your friends said earlier at the bar. I overheard their conversation when I went to get the wine.” Joey's hands were suddenly sweaty. Mick had been at the bar! What had they been talking about? He stared at Ed with a questioning expression and the other man continued. ”Joey, I'm sorry but they weren't very nice” The owner leaned in closer. Joey's hands were shaking now. It felt like everything was happening in slow motion and Ed's next words echoed in his head ”They were complaining about you. I heard them talk about other drummers” The room was definitely spinning now. Joey stumbled out of his seat in shock, forgetting how high up he was from the floor. In order to not fall down, he grabbed the table. There was the sound of breaking glass and he realised he had knocked their drinks to the floor. 

”Joey?” Shawn called from the other table. ”You ok?”

Joey didn't hear. His whole body was trembling and there was cold sweat dripping down his back. They hated him – Mick hated him! They didn't want him around... Fuck, he knew it! Joey saw the camera lying on the floor under the table. He fell to his knees and crawled to it, carefully picking it up. He wanted to check if it was broken, but his hands were shaking too much and his vision was blurry. Hugging the camera to his chest, he tried to blink the tears away. There was a dull, pulsing pain on his knees and Joey remembered the broken glass he had crawled over. 

Suddenly, there were hands gripping onto him and Joey was lifted to his feet. He turned around to look at Paul, who had helped him up and now looked worried. Joey glanced around and was embarrassed to find everyone on the balcony staring at him. 

”What's wrong, Joey?” Paul asked ”What happened?” Oh nothing really, Joey thought bitterly, Just got my heart broken – that's all. ”Nothing. I just fell ok?” he snapped, ripping himself away from Paul's grip. Paul looked torn but let go. 

”You sure?” Shawn called from behind Paul ”Joey you're barely staying upright!” He was right: their drummer was listing heavily to the left, looking like he might fall down at any moment.

”Perhaps a bit of fresh air could help” Ed said, moving closer and wrapping his arm around Joey's shoulders. ”Come on, Joey.” They started towards the door and Paul went to follow. ”I'll come with you” he said, but was surprised when Joey turned around angrily and lashed out at him. ”Fuck you!” the drummer shouted, making his friend stop in shock. ”I don't want you here! Any of you! Ed will help me.” 

He turned his back to his bandmates who looked shocked and slightly angry, and walked through the door. ”Fine then!” he heard Shawn yell after him. ”Fuck you too!” The door to the balcony closed after them and Joey stumbled through the backstage area and into a staircase, guided by Ed's strong arm wrapped around his shoulders.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this chapter has non-con/attempted non-con

There was some commotion coming from another table, but Mick ignored it, thinking it was probably just Corey being drunk or something. He wasn't in the mood for any games or banter or drama: at this point Mick's evening was already ruined and he just wanted to go back to the hotel as soon as possible. But then he heard Shawn ask if Joey was alright. Without thinking, he immediately snapped his head up and panicked when he realised Joey was lying on the floor. He wanted to go there and help him, but Paul was closer and already helping the drummer up. Mick felt worry twist his heart as he saw how upset Joey looked. He was swaying on his feet, avoiding everyone's eyes. He seemed to be shaking. What the hell was wrong? 

Mick stared in surprise as Joey yanked himself away from Paul without even saying 'Thank you'. Ed said something about fresh air and wrapped his arm around the drummer and who the fuck did he think he was, just doing that so casually? Paul was clearly thinking the same, trying to follow them through the door. But then Joey shocked them all into stillness. 

”Fuck you! I don't want you here! Any of you! Ed will help me.” 

The rest of the band could only stare as the two left. Shawn managed to yell an insult after them just before the door closed, always wanting to have the last word in any argument. 

”What the fuck is up with Joey?” Chris asked. They all looked at each other, shrugging and slightly worried. Paul settled back into his chair, looking hurt, but Shawn just snorted angrily.

”Fuck if I know!” he huffed, waving his hand to the bartender and asking for another round. ”Don't worry about it” he continued, slapping Paul's back. ”The little drama-queen is probably just embarrassed to fall in front of his new boyfriend.” The others didn't question that comment and blood was rushing through Mick's ears. So he wasn't imagining it: the others had also seen that Joey was into this guy! The bartender came back with their beers and conversation on the other tables resumed. But Mick's table was quiet. He didn't need to look up from his drink to know Craig and Jim were staring at him. He ignored them, pretending to watch Sid on the stage. Fucking stop with the pity!

*

Joey was led down the stairs, grateful for Ed's arm supporting him. He was still glutching the camera and couldn't have stopped his fall if he slipped. Which he almost did two times, but the taller man caught him. Joey tried to blink away the tears of rage and shock. How long had the others planned to kick him out? Had they laughed behind his back at how naiive he was? Maybe they were already arranging auditions for some new guy.. 

The room tilted again and Joey fell sideways into a wall. He stayed there for a moment, leaning into the wall and trying to breathe. After a while, his vision cleared a bit and they continued to the bottom of the stairs. There was the backstage entrance. Joey could feel the cool night breeze on his face and it made him feel a bit better. The bouncer – Sergei – was standing just outside, guarding the door. Now desperate for fresh air, Joey started towards the door but was stopped by Ed.

”Wha..?” Joey slurred, confused to find himself unable to speak properly. He wasn't that drunk, was he? ”Ed?” The owner just smiled at him and led him around a corner, into a narrow corridor.

”Come on, darling” he whispered. ”We need to take care of that first” he motioned towards Joey's hands and the smaller man raised one up, alarmed to see he was bleeding. They walked into another corridor and the dim light of a lamp reflected on a piece of glass embedded into his palm. Right. The drinking glasses.  
”Here we are” Ed said and pushed him through a door. Bright, fluorescent light blinded Joey momentarily and blindly he followed Ed's guidance to a sink. He set down the camera and after some furious blinking, he was able to look around. They were in a toilet that Joey supposed was meant for the staff, as there were some extra uniforms hanging from a small clothes rack near the door. On the other sinks were some hairsprays and other items for freshening up and in every mirror there was an ugly sticker saying ”Customer comes first”. Opposite to the sinks, there were two cubicles and next to them in a corner, an area with some urinals. The place looked miserable and cramped, not nearly as nice as the rooms upstairs. 

Turning back to the sink, Joey determinedly ignored his reflection in the mirror, instead trying to turn the water on so that he could wash his hands. He was shocked to stillness when Ed's hands grabbed him by the waist, the taller man pushing him against the sink. He had not noticed Ed crowding behind him and now he looked up into the mirror, seeing a predatory grin on the owner's face. The room was swaying again and Joey felt terror creeping into his mind when he realised how silent it was here. There had been no people outside in the abandoned corridor. Nobody would hear them.

The big hands started to roam over his shirt and Ed lowered his face into Joey's hair, inhaling deeply. ”What the fuck are you doing?!” Joey yelled ”Get off me!” His voice echoed in the silence and he started to panic, struggling to get free. 

Ed just chuckled, panting into his ear. ”Oh... You know exactly what I'm doing, you horny bitch!” He pushed his hips forward and Joey could feel the bulge pressing against the back of his thigh. ”Teasing me the whole evening, playing hard to get...” his hands snaked their way under Joey's shirt ”Well, darling. I got you now.”

”Let me go you fucker!” Joey screamed. Thanks to the adrenaline, he didn't feel the pain in his injured palms as he gripped the edge of the sink and leaned forward, kicking back forcefully with both legs. He managed to hit the taller man on the knees, making him grunt in pain and loose his balance. Joey tried to escape to the door but to his horror, found the room tilting again and ended up smashing into the doorframe of a cubicle. There was laughter from behind him and Joey pushed himself off the doorframe, but Ed caught him by the sleeve of his mesh shirt. He heard the fabric tearing as the owner pulled him roughly behind the cubicles, into the urinal section. Joey tried to kick and hit the man, anywhere he could reach. Ed seemed surprised when the drummer managed to hit him in the ribs, and his amused smile faded. He raised his hand and slapped Joey so hard the smaller man's head banged into the cubicle wall. Joey's knees buckled and he leaned back against the wall. His vision was swimming.

”And here I thought the dose was too big for you” Ed murmured, coming in closer and staring down at him. ”Turns out you still have some fight in you. Should have drugged the wine as well...” He pressed himself against Joey again, gripping his long hair and yanking his face up. Joey felt dizzy. His whole body was shaking with fear and exhaustion.

”Ah, these lips” Ed marvelled ”So full and pretty. Can't wait to fuck them!” Joey tried to turn his head away but the owner grabbed his jaw in one hand and tightened his other one in Joey's hair, kissing him forcefully. The drummer gasped in disgust and as soon as he opened his mouth, Ed's tongue was thrusting in. Shuddering, the drummer changed his tactic and promptly bit down on the tongue as hard as he could. The other man screamed in pain and pushed away, bringing one hand to his injured mouth. Joey tried to get his legs to cooperate, but the room was still spinning and his ears were ringing. Ed spat some blood onto the floor and Joey had just enough time to feel proud, before he was literally lifted off the ground.

”You little slut! Who do you think you are?!” Ed growled, pushing Joey against the wall with his body. ”You want it rough? I'll give it to you rough, you freak!” He pressed one hand on the smaller man's throat, the other one roaming down his side and towards his thighs. Eyes widening in panic, Joey tried to kick him again, but the hand around his throat tightened and soon Joey was gasping for breath. Just when he thought he was gonna loose consciousness, the hand loosened a little and he was able to breath shallowly. Ed chuckled and stared at his gasping face in perverse delight, before turning his attention downwards. His hand slid under Joey's skirt and lifted the hem out of the way. He licked his lips and rutted against the drummer as his hand played with the elastic on Joey's right stocking. 

”Ohh, you filthy, horny thing!” the man panted into his ear and Joey felt tears in his eyes. ”Where did they find you? I bet they all share you, don't they? Such a delicious thing, in your little outfits..” He grunted and pressed Joey down on the wall, grinding his clothed erection against the swell of Joey's ass. Then the hand left his stocking and crept up to the waistband of his underwear. 

”These are women's as well” Ed marvelled, sliding his hand over the black, cheeky cut panties, before ripping them down towards Joey's knees. ”Now why would you wear something like that unless you're desperate for cock, hmm?” He pushed closer between Joey's legs and the drummer closed his eyes, mentally prepairing himself for what was coming.

Suddenly there was noise coming from the corridor outside. People laughing, and it was getting closer! Desperately, Joey tried to struggle free and get enough air to shout for help. But Ed grabbed at his throat with both hands and squeezed hard, slamming the smaller man's head against the wall. Joey slid to the floor unconscious, hidden behind the cubicles. Ed pulled his shirt out of his pants to hide his erection and stepped to the sink to rinse the blood from his mouth. He checked the mirrors but from the door nobody could see Joey slumped on the floor. Then the bathroom door was slammed open and Corey and Elena stumbled in, wrapped around each other but stopping in shock when they saw him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your kudos and nice comments! You have NO IDEA how much they mean to me right now! T.T

When Corey got over his initial surprice, he almost wanted to laugh. Of-fucking-course that self important shithead had to be in this room! Of all the goddamn places in this confusing mess of corridors! Corey was fully aware of his mussed up hair and kiss-swollen lips, as well as Elena's mouth-watering cleavage, peeking from her partly unbuttoned shirt. It had been difficult enough to keep his hands to himself when they had to sneak past Sergei standing at the door downstairs. It turned out Sergei was Elena's brother, and probably wouldn't have appreciated to see some stranger tearing off her clothes. Elena, however, had been enthusiastically all over him as soon as they had rounded the corner and Corey had looked forward to really showing her good time... And that, of course, was when his luck ended.

”Elena!” Ed seemed to find his voice again, making the girl gasp and cover herself up in embarrasment. ”What do you think you're doing? Go back upstairs right now!” Elena turned around to leave, but Corey wrapped his arm around her shoulders to stop her. 

”Wait” he said, staring at Ed ”What are you even doing here? And where's Joey?” The taller man fixed his cuffs and stepped towards them, looking annoyed.

”Your little friend? He wasn't feeling so well. I sent him back to the hotel” Ed said. ”As for why I'm in this restroom – I'm afraid he threw up on me. I just changed into this shirt” he explained in a slightly disgusted voice, tucking at the hem of his shirt. Corey thought it looked exactly the same as the earlier one. This guy probably had a closet full of identical outfits, just in case. Seemed like the kind of looser.

”Whatever, man” he grumpled, turning to Elena ”You ok?” The girl peeked at him and smiled shyly. ”I am ok, thanks Corey” she whispered with that cute accent of hers. Corey couldn't help but grin and hug her closer. 

”Hey! We are not done here!” Ed yelled, stepping towards them and pushing them back to the corridor. He followed, closing the bathroom door and taking Elena by the arm. 

”Ow – you're hurting me!” the girl gasped, trying to get away but her boss just dragged her through the corridors. 

”What the fuck is your problem? Get off her!” Corey yelled, following them as they arrived to the backdoor. This got Sergei's attention and the bouncer hurried towards them, asking something from his sister in a foreign language. Ed let go immediately and turned to face the singer. 

”Your group has done nothing but make a mess of this whole place tonight!” he sneered, pointing his finger at Corey. ”As soon as your DJ has finished his set, you are all out of here!”

”Fine by me!” Corey spat.

”And you” the owner said, turning to Elena ”You are fired! I won't tolerate this kind of behaviour!” Corey cursed. What the fuck? Had he just got a girl fired from her job by flirting! That's a new low... Sergei was glaring at Ed and looked like he wanted to punch him, but Elena was whispering something to him and it seemed to hold the bouncer back. Barely. It didn't stop him from glaring at the owner though, who glared right back. ”What is it, Sergei?” he asked, raising an eyebrow ”You want to lose your job as well? Get back to your duties, right now!” After a quick, hushed word with his sister, the huge bouncer turned and stormed back to guard the door. Corey doubted anyone would want to even approach the backdoor now, that's how scary the man looked.

”Up the stairs, both of you!” Ed spat, pushing them in front of him ”I don't want you wandering anywhere before we call the car to pick you up” He glanced at Corey with clear disgust on his face, and muttered ”Don't want anything to get stolen, after all”

Corey was seething. Fuck, how he wanted to push that shitface down the stairs! Or punch his face. Or rip that stupid, messy-artsy hair off his head.. Or all of the above! But Shawn was right, they needed to get to the next city in time, so a fight would just get them all in trouble. Plus, he didn't want to cause any more problems to Elena. He felt shit enough already. Trying his best to ignore all the comments, Corey stomped up the stairs, closely followed by Elena and the owner.

*

Distant sound of yelling woke Joey up. Was that Corey..? Where am I..? He opened his eyes and hissed in pain as the bright light amplified his headache. He found himself lying on a dirty tiled floor, his head pounding and underwear halfway down his thighs...

That's when he remembered. With sudden panic, Joey sat up and gasped in pain as his vision went completely white and the ringing in his ears drowned everything. Blindly he hoisted himself forward onto his hand and knees and threw up. It was violent and painful but it seemed to help, as his vision cleared and the ringing in his ears faded to the background. Gasping for air, he tried to gather his thoughts. What the fuck happened? Where was Ed? Had he..? No, Joey remembered, they had been interrupted – thank fuck! 

There were sobs echoing in the small room and it took Joey a moment to realise it was him. Fuck, that sounded loud! Ed was gonna hear him and come back! That thought pushed him into action. He needed to move, right now! This might be his only chance..

He wrestled himself upright, leaning against the wall and not trusting his wobbly legs just yet. At least the room wasn't spinning anymore – just swaying slightly. With shaking hands, Joey reached down and pulled his underwear back up. He tried to lower the skirt down on his hips as much as possible but it didn't really cover him enough. He felt exposed, filthy and used. He was sure anyone could see what had happened, as if he had Ed's handprints painted all over his body...

”Shut up!” he told himself, wiping the tears away angrily. He needed to get out of here! Carefully he put his weight on his legs and was relieved to notice they didn't buckle. Ok, he needed to be fast. Just get to the door, get to the hotel, have a breakdown when you're safe. Nodding to himself, Joey started his slow escape. He managed to get to the door and held his breath, listening carefully. It didn't sound like anyone was outside and carefully, he opened the door and peeked. The corridor was empty. Sighing in relief, Joey crept out of the bathroom and took a left. Shit - I hope this is the right way, he thought. It was eerily quiet and Joey moved as fast as he could, leaning against the wall. He had a constant feeling that someone was watching him. Joey was afraid that any second, Ed would come back and find him alone in the corridor.

He was so relieved he wanted to cry when he saw the backdoor entrance at the end of one corridor. Joey rushed forward, surpricing the bouncer who stared at him like he had grown another head. Please don't stop me, please don't stop me, Joey thought in panic. He just wanted out. And of course, just when he was about to step through the doorway, the bouncer's huge arm blocked his way.

”Miss. Are you alright?”  
Joey stared. The man was even bigger than Mick, his head somewhere near the ceiling and the arm blocking the door as thick as a tree. He spoke with a heavy eastern-European accent and there was a mean looking scar on the side of his neck. Joey felt his legs shaking. This man could break him in half like a twig. And he was working for Ed! Joey backed up against the wall and tried to breathe in the fresh air that came in from the open door. He knew he was gasping, probably near to hyperventilating. 

”Miss?” An enormous hand covered his shoulder gently and without thinking, Joey pushed it away and stared up at the man. 

”I'm not a 'miss'!” he called, panic making his voice waver and his eyes huge and scared. The bouncer raised his eyebrows in shock, but kept his distance, not trying to touch him again. Joey appreciated this and just breathed for a moment. ”Sorry, I'm just..” he swallowed ”I just need to get back to my hotel” The bigger man looked at him up and down, taking in the ripped mesh shirt and bloody hands. It seemed like there was a nasty bruise forming on the small face.. Sergei didn't like the implications here, and he definitely didn't like the way the smaller man wrapped his arms around himself, like shielding himself from the staring.

”Don't worry” Sergei mumbled, reaching for his phone ”Boss will pay for your taxi, I just call him..”

”No!” Joey screamed, slapping his hand on his mouth immediately. Fuck, that was too loud! ”Please, don't!” he whispered, gripping the man's hand that was holding the phone. ”He can't find me, please!” 

His suspicions confirmed, Sergei cursed and put his phone back to his pocket. That fucking brick was gonna get it! First firing Elena and now this? Gritting his teeth, he glanced back at the small man, who was staring up at him in fear. He probably thought that Sergei was angry at him. Sighing, the bouncer lowered his arm from the doorframe, smiling in a way he hoped looked friendly.

”It's ok” he said, trying to make his voice softer. ”He doesn't need to know” 

”Oh, thank you! Thank you!” the smaller man whispered, with such relieved smile on his face it twisted Sergei's heart with worry. There were tears welling up in the blue eyes staring at him and he hoped he could do more.. 

”Where is your hotel, little one? I can take you with my car” the small man looked shocked and then suspicious, taking a step back towards the door.

”No, that's fine thanks” he whispered ”I'm fine” And then he stumbled through the door, shivering in the cold night air.

”Wait!” the bouncer called after him, and Joey turned to look at the big man. ”Do you know the area? Sure you don't need help?” Joey looked around. The Ombre was located at the outskirts of the city, in an old industrial area. The factories and warehouses had probably been very busy during the second World War – judging by the year carved in some of the buildings – but had since been sold to people like Ed, who had turned them into nightclubs, bars and casinos. The whole place was a bit isolated from the city itself: there were no apartments or shops nearby – only nighttime entertainment. Joey thought the people living in the city had probably insisted on that. There was a quiet highway leading in and out of the city, continuing past the Ombre into the dark desert. Joey could see a gas station and a distant McDonalds out there, but after that, just darkness. He turned to look at the city. It seemed so far away, but he had no option. Waving at the bouncer, Joey wrapped his arms around himself to keep warm and started to follow the road. He needed to get there and change before the guys came back! They would never know.


	7. Chapter 7

Sid was having such a fucking awesome night. The crowd was dancing and jumping around, the lights were flashing to the beat, there were some super hot girls smiling at him in the front row. Like seriously, Playboy Mansion- type of hot! He could see a couple making out and grinding against each other. Sid laughed outloud – how cool that his music had made them do that! And booze... and drugs, probably. But still! Snickering to himself, Sid lowered the tempo, adding some groovy slow basslines and watched as the couple followed suit, hands wandering on each other's bodies and the kisses turning deeper... And then he switched it back, making them disappear behind the jumping, excited crowd of people. Fuck, he loved having all the control for once! Being in Slipknot was fantastic of course and he loved the guys like brothers, but it also meant compromises and discussions and egos clashing. This show was all Sid. It was a welcome change between all the Slipknot shows and he was making the most of it.

He was just planning what track to use next, when suddenly there was some hip hop music playing from the speakers. Someone was fading the turntable's audio, until it was completely drowned by the hip hop. The crowd didn't seem to mind and started applauding when someone walked to the stage. Sid noticed it was Will, who came to stand next to him, patting him on the back before speaking on a microphone.

”Alright! Give it up for DJ Starscream!” There were applause and yells from the audience, the pretty girls cheering extra loud. Sid raised his hand and smiled at them, before turning to Will.

”What the hell man? I've got like.. fifteen minutes left!”

”Sorry, you need to leave now” Will whispered. ”Ed is throwing you guys out.” Sid stared as Will turned back to the audience, telling them to take a breather before the start of his own show. The lights on the stage dimmed, and Sid followed Will to the backstage. Suddenly, he was pissed.

”What the fuck did you do?!” he yelled, as he banged the door open upstairs. Looking around the room frantically, he expected hookers, broken things, blood... maybe even a small fire. But there was nothing. Just his band mates, sitting around the room, glaring at each other. What the fuck? Confused, Sid turned back to Will.

”What's going on? Why are you kicking us out?”

”I think I can answer that!” interrupted Ed, who had just ended a phonecall. ”I personally caught your friend” he pointed at Corey, who was resolutely staring at the nearest wall ”trying to have sex with my employee. Oh sorry, my ex-employee, we should say” he added, sending an evil smile to the girl.. Elinor? Elvena?..something like that. The girl lowered her face, but Sid got a glimpse of her teary eyes and wow, what a douchebag this guy was!

”...really? That's it?” Sid laughed, making Ed look at him in annoyance. ”I thought there was like a fist fight or people throwing knives or some shit!” The others laughed at that, and Sid was proud to see even the girl smiling behind her hair. Hopefully she would find a better boss soon. Not a high bar anyway..

”Enough!” Ed shouted. ”This is a high class place, we have a reputation to maintain. All the money and effort I have put into this place HAVE NOT BEEN SACRIFICED SO THAT SOME CIRCUS FREAKS LIKE YOU COULD JUST TEAR IT ALL DOWN!!!” He was screaming now, face going red and eyes bulging. The room was completely silent, the only sound being Ed's heavy breathing. After a while he seemed to collect himself, smoothing down his shirt and standing up straight. ”I think it's time for you to leave. I called two taxis for you, they'll be here shortly.” He walked to the door, holding it open for them. 

Sensing the anger and annoyance in the room, Shawn cleared his throat and got up from his chair. The Clown didn't say anything as he walked past his band mates and Ed and into the staircase. Ed looked pleasantly surprised but Shawn's message wasn't lost on the others: ”Follow my lead or I will trash this whole fucking place.”

”Yeah, whatever” Jim muttered, walking to Corey and pulling him up from the sofa. ”Come on, man. Let's get out of this shithole.” To everyone's relief, the singer just huffed and followed the guitarist out of the door, not even looking at the owner. The rest of the band followed them down the stairs, but Ed remained at the top with his brother and the sad girl, looking down at them victoriously. What a fuckbag, Sid thought. When they were all downstairs, they could hear Ed yelling ”SERGEI!” The doorman poked his head into the staircase, looking murderous.

”Yes, boss?” he asked, sounding angry. 

”These men are leaving. There are cars coming to pick them up. Please make sure they all get into them.”

”And Elena?” Sergei asked, sounding a weird mix of worried and pissed.

”She will stay here with me until they have left. Surely you don't want them to steal your sister, right?” he laughed and closed the door. 

Sid heard Sergei mutter something under his breath. Sister, huh? That was a low trick, using a family member to make an employee obey. What a fucking asshole!

Corey was approaching the bouncer, looking almost uncertain. Such a look was so out of character  
for him that it got Sid by surprice.  
”Uh, listen...Sergei, right?” Corey asked. The bouncer crossed his massive arms defensively but nodded his head. Corey cleared his throat. ”Sergei, I'm so sorry about Elena. I never wanted anything bad for her, I swear! Had no idea your boss would fire her and I'm so fucking pissed about that!” The huge man regarded him for a moment, glaring down mutely and keeping his arms crossed. He looked intimidating and that scar on his neck was brutal! Sid wondered how he had gotten it.. He didn't dare to ask, though, in case it was a sensitive topic and Sergei would just go crazy and turn him into a bloody stain on the floor. That would be kinda cool though, in a way...

To everyone's surprice, Sergei started laughing. Deep, guttural laugh that sounded more like a bear than a human. It made even Mick and Jim take a step back. Sid couldn't blame the guitarists: it must have been unnerving for them to not be the biggest people in the room for once. Corey looked completely dumbfounded, staring up at the laughing man, his head tilted to one side like a confused puppy. Sergei only laughed harder and patted Corey on the back, making the singer stumble a bit with a surprised ”oof!”

”Don't worry” Sergei assured, his accent strong ”I see you are a good man! Elena told me.” He leaned forward and looked Corey straight in the eyes ”But if you break her heart.. I will break your neck.” He was still smiling, but lifted his eyebrows in question. Corey swallowed and nodded frantically. ”Got it!” he whispered and Sergei looked satisfied. He moved to the backdoor, checking if the cars had arrived yet. The Slipknot members exchanged terrified looks behind his back. ”What the fuck??” Paul mouthed silently to Corey. The singer just shook his head. He would tell them later.

”Still no taxis” the bouncer called, walking back from the door ”It is a busy night for them. New casino opened down the road. You have to wait a bit longer” he explained. 

”Great..” Chris muttered. ”Well, if it's gonna take forever, might as well find a toilet. I'm fucking bursting here!” 

Sergei was trying to explain how to get to the toilet (”Wait, wait, slow down! First left, then down the corridor and then.. what was it?”) when there were excited yells and camera flashes from the doorway. ”There he is! DJ Starscream!” Sid turned around to see the pretty girls from earlier, waving at him from the backdoor. The noise was attracting more people and soon, there was a small crowd trying to push their way inside. Sergei quickly returned to his station, pushing the girls back outside and glaring at the crowd. Sid smirked and walked to the door, greeting his fans and signing autographs. Yeah, this was still a pretty nice gig after all.

*

Chris was now hopping from one foot to another, looking more and more desperate. There was a loose floorboard under him that creaked sharply every time he leaned on his right foot. It was driving Jim insane and soon enough, he snapped.

”For fuck's sake, Chris! I'll show you to the toilet!” He grabbed the percussionist and pulled him forward towards the corridor. ”We'll be back soon – hold the taxi for us!” he called to Craig, who waved in acknowledgement. They rounded the first corner and soon another one, ending up into a long corridor with lots of doors and dim lighting. The guitarist stopped, hesitating for a moment. Which door was it again..?

”Hurry up, man!” Chris whined next to him. ”I'm gonna die! Or explode – or both! And I'm taking you with me, where the fuck is that toilet?!” Jim rolled his eyes and went to the third door. He yanked it open and immediately regretted it when a pile of mops and metal buckets fell through the doorway, spilling all over the floor. There was slow, sarcastic clapping from Chris. ”Wow, you really know this place, don't you?”

”Shut up!” Jim snapped, pushing the items back into the closet haphazardly and quickly slamming the door closed. This had happened the last time as well, when he had been first looking for the toilet. Well, he thought, at least it's the right corridor! ”This way” he said outloud, walking to the fifth door and opening it. Chris rushed past him towards the urinals at the back of the room, but stopped abruptly. 

”Eew, what the fuck!” he muttered, seeing a puddle of vomit on the floor. ”No thanks.” The percussionist pushed his way into the nearest cubicle, unzipping hastily and not even bothering to close the door. Immediately, the sound of water hitting water filled the room, followed by a long, ecstatic moan. 

”Dude.. Can you not!” Jim laughed. Chris just flipped him off and kept going. And going. And going. Wow, Jim thought, I guess he wasn't kidding! Finally, Chris finished, zipping up and flushing the toilet. Walking to the sink, he looked back at the puddle on the floor.

”You know, for such a fancy club, this toilet is fucking disgusting”

”Tell me about it” Jim answered, looking at the red stains on the rim of the next sink. That looked suspiciously like blood and... Wait. What the hell?! Beside him, Chris was cursing the empty papertowel dispenser, having to dry his hands on his own t-shirt. Jim ignored him and walked to the next sink.  
”Look!” he called, lifting up the camera that was sitting innocently on top of the sink. ”Isn't this Sid's?” The percussionist stopped his whining and came to inspect the item closer.

”It is!” he confirmed ”See that pentagram-sticker? This is definitely Sid's camera. What the fuck is it doing here?” they looked at each other in confusion.

”Maybe someone stole it?” Jim suggested. ”But why would they leave it here?” Chris just shrugged, looking as puzzled as Jim. 

”Whatever, man. At least we found it!” he said, taking the camera from the taller man and walking back to the door. ”Now let's go back! I don't wanna miss our ride.” Jim nodded and they started their way back to the others.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I was a bestman in a wedding & had to concentrate on writing my speech rather than fanfic. Crazy World am I right? XD

”There you are!” Craig greeted them as Jim and Chris came back around the corner. ”Come on, the taxis are waiting” 

He led them to the street, where their bandmates were currently trying to fit into two very small cars. Jim couldn't help but laugh at Mick's colourful cursing, as the man tried to fit himself to the backseat between Corey and Paul, while a very annoyed Shawn yelled at them from the frontseat to stop kicking him. The taxis looked banged-up and cheap – one of them had a dent on its side, and the leopard car seat covers of the other one smelled absolutely horrible, as Jim discovered when he took his seat behind Sid. 

”So much for the limousines, huh?” Chris muttered, as he shifted to the middle seat.  
”Yeah, welcome back to the real world” Jim muttered, as Craig got into the car and closed the door. Outside, Sergei had managed to herd the rest of the fans out of the way and the taxis took off, starting their journey through the dark highway back to the city. Sid was in a very good mood, talking excitedly about the pretty girls and proudly showing them the phone number scribbled onto his arm with a permanent marker. Jim rolled his eyes and gave Chris a nudge with his elbow as Sid started to describe the other girl's boobs in great detail to their driver. (”Seriously dude! She flashed me during the show – there was a piercing right here...”) 

”Distract him, please!” Jim whispered ”This is giving me a headache.” Chris nodded and raised the camera, pushing it into Sid's line of view and effectively cutting him off.  
”My camera!” Sid yelled, taking it quickly and forgetting about his story. The driver looked disappointed and turned his attention back to the other taxi driving in front of them. ”Why the hell do you have it, I gave it to... Wait. Where's Joey?!” The DJ looked around the car as if thinking their drummer was hiding somewhere. Chris rolled his eyes.  
”Good job, Sherlock. He's not here. Joey drank too much and went back to the hotel earlier.”  
”Yeah” Jim confirmed ”we found the camera by accident – it was in the bathroom... Hey, maybe Joey forgot it there after throwing up?” he said, looking at Chris. ”There was vomit on the floor, and I think Ed said something about Joey being sick?” Chris nodded, wrinkling his nose in disgust. Somehow, knowing that he had almost stepped on Joey's vomit made the whole thing even more unpleasant.

”Fucking Joey!” Sid cursed, turning the camera in his hands. ”There's scratches on it! And he spilled something sticky on it as well!” He pressed some buttons and cursed again. ”The battery is dead. That little motherfucker! This better work when I change the battery or I'm gonna skin him alive!” Letting his anger out, Sid kicked the dashboard of the car, getting a very annoyed look from the driver.  
”Calm down, Sid” Craig muttered. ”I'm sure it's gonna work”  
”It's not that” the DJ sighed ”It's just.. I trusted him. He knows how important this camera is to me. He knows I wanted the show recorded. But he just – what? Drank himself to oblivion and dumped my camera somewhere..and then just left?! What the fuck, Joey?” he huffed, turning back to look out of the window. ”I thought you were better friend than this” he muttered bitterly. In the backseat, his bandmates glanced at each other. It wasn't a nice thought, but they had to agree. Joey was being kind of a dick.

*

It felt like he had been walking for hours. Joey knew that in reality it was probably more like twenty minutes – half an hour maximum. But he was already exhausted and the city was still so far away. The scenery was dull: there was nothing between him and the city – just the empty highway, surrounded by desert and some cactus-plants and bushes. A sudden gust of wind threw sand into his eyes and made his hair fly everywhere. Cursing, Joey forced his trembling legs to walk faster. He was shaking all over now, teeth chattering in the cold. Why the fuck had he left the hotel without his jacket? Oh. Fuck. Joey stopped walking when the realisation it him: he didn't have his jacket, which meant he also didn't have his hotel key. Or his wallet. Or his ID. Or his fucking phone. Great! So, even if he got to the hotel before the guys, there was no way the hotel staff would let him in. And there was no way he could prove to them that he was staying there, without the hotelroom key or his ID. ”Fucking, fucking FUCK!!” Joey screamed, tearing at his own hair and feeling fresh tears in his eyes. What the hell was he gonna do? How the fuck was he gonna get out of this without the others finding out..? 

His paniced thoughts were interrupted when there was a distant noise behind him. Joey turned to look back at the Ombre and - to his horror- saw two cars turning to the highway. And heading straight towards him! That had to be Ed! Maybe Sergei had told him that Joey was walking alone to the city and now they were gonna chase him down! Gasping in panic, the drummer stumbled to the side of the road and crawled behind some bushes, trying to make himself as small as possible. As the cars got closer, he hid his face behind his knees and held his breath, like a prey hiding from a predator. His small body was shivering and he was sure they could hear his heart thumping in his chest. Be ready, he told himself, Be ready to run like hell!

The cars drove right past him and kept going towards the city. Joey was so relieved his whole body just went limp and he fell onto his side under the bushes. He was sobbing again, gulping in desperate breaths that didn't seem to be enough. He knew he should get up. He knew he should keep going and get to the hotel somehow. But his body had simply given up. I need to rest, Joey reasoned to himself, trying to calm the paniced voice in his head – the same voice that had told him there was something wrong with Ed. ”Just a few minutes” he whispered into the darkness ”Until I get my breath back” His eyes drifted closed, sending fresh tears down his cheeks. Joey was asleep before they hit the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

”Finally!” Mick breathed when the taxi pulled up in front of their hotel. The drive had been like torture. His neck had been craned to one side uncomfortably because of the low ceiling, and his legs were too long so he'd had to twist his whole body sideways, smushing very un-happy Corey and Paul against the sides of the car. The driver had only made it worse, listening to some fucking top hits- radio, yelling his heart out about ”what a girl wants” or some shit. That – combined with Shawn's angry complaints about Paul's knees digging into his back, and the fact that they seemed to wait for ages in every red light on their way – had really been testing Mick's patience. What was so bad about murder anyway? His bandmates seemed to share the sentiment. As soon as the car had stopped, Corey and Paul both opened the doors, scrambling outside. Mick followed, cursing and groaning and making the whole taxi shake as he fought his way out of the vehicle. He spotted Jim coming out of the other taxi, laughing at him. Mick grunted in anger. Easy for Jim to laugh: at least their taxi had a higher ceiling. 

Finally out of the car, Mick straightened his back and stretched, groaning loudly in satisfaction when something in his shoulder popped back in place. Much better, he thought, turning to look at Corey and Paul who were snickering for some reason.  
”What's so funny?” he asked, making Corey burst into laughter and walk towards the hotel.  
”Nothing” Paul said, trying to contain his own amusement as they followed the singer to the lobby ”Just wish Joey were here..Would have liked to see his reaction to that..”  
Mick frowned in confusion. What the fuck did that mean? Did they think that Joey would have laughed at him – at Mick who was too big to even fit into a taxi? 

Now feeling humiliated and even angrier than before, the guitarist would have happily gone to bed. But the others didn't let him, Sid and Chris insisting that the night was still young (”Come on guys! It's hardly even midnight!”) and Corey complaining about being hungry. The man at the hotel reception apologised for their kitchen being already closed for the night, but gave Corey some take away- menus of nearby restaurants.  
”Ooh – chinese!” Sid exclaimed, studying one of the menus as they waited for the elevator. ”I like! You guys gonna eat?” he asked, pushing the menus towards Jim.  
”I suppose” the guitarist shrugged ”if everyone else is.”  
”It's settled then!” Sid smiled ”Let's all go to my room and eat there!”  
The others nodded their agreement. Sid's room was the biggest, as he had been the lucky one not having to share at this hotel. 

They had to go up in two groups, as the elevator wouldn't fit them all at the same time. When Mick, Paul, Corey and Craig got to the room, most of the seats were already taken. There was a small table with two chairs in front of the window, where Jim and Shawn were looking at the menus and trying to decide what to order. Sid was sitting on a sofa, playing with his camera, while Chris sat next to him trying to find something interesting to watch on the huge TV that was mounted on the wall. Craig was the fastest of the second group, pushing himself next to Chris on the sofa and leaving the others no choice but to sit on the huge double-bed instead. Mick leaned against the headboard and lifted his legs up onto the bed. He didn't give a fuck at this point so he kept his boots on – and anyway, he hadn't yet gotten his revenge on Sid for his almost-heart attack earlier. 

He felt the mattress dipping as someone climbed onto the bed. Then Paul was sitting next to him, offering him a can of beer.  
”Thanks” Mick muttered, taking the can ”Where did you get this?”  
”The minibar” Paul whispered, holding up his own beer ”Drink quickly before Sid notices!”  
Mick smirked at him and cracked the can open. The resulting sound immediately got the attention of their bandmates.  


”Hey, hey! What the fuck?!” Sid yelled ”Get your own beers, fuckheads!”  
”I just did” Paul said, taking a long sip from the can in his hand. ”Aah, nice and cold. Very refreshing” Mick laughed and drank some, before nodding at the bassist.  
”You're right. Very refreshing, just what I needed” They laughed as a TV remote flew across the room and smashed into the wall, barely missing Paul's head.  
”I said stop it! Those beers are mine!”  
”Oh nice job, Sid! Now we're stuck on a fucking shopping channel!”  
”Hey what, where did you get those from?” asked Corey, who had just emerged from the bathroom.  
”The minibar, man. There's still some left if you want.”  
”No there's not, get your own... Hey! Get the fuck away from my fridge!”  
”Corey! Get me one as well, will you?” called Jim, getting up from his seat next to the window.  
”Yeah yeah, but the mini bottles are mine!”  
”Says who?”  
”Says I, because I am the singer.”  
”What the hell does that even mean?”  
”I means that – Chris! Give it back here! Let go!”  
”No! I want some too! You can have the Tequila but this one is mine.”  
”Like shit it is! Give it here!” Corey yelled, tackling the percussionist to the floor.  
”Ow! What the fuck! That's it, I'm gonna drink it right here!”  
”No you won't! Jim help me, hold his head to the ground- ”  
”I'm not getting involved in that, already got my beer.” the guitarist said, holding his beercan and stepping right over the idiots on the carpet.  
”Fucking pussy..”  
”Ha-haa!” Chris yelled triumphantly, managing to open one of the small bottles. He lifted it to his lips... and screamed in agony when their DJ grabbed his hand and bit it, taking the bottle and downing it. There was a second of stunned silence as Chris, Corey and Sid just stared at each other. Then they all started yelling at the same time, tearing at each other's hair and clothing, throwing in punches and insults when ever possible. 

Here we go again, Mick thought, just about to take another sip of his beer when a loud crash nearly made him drop the can. Everyone turned to look at Shawn, who was standing near the window with the menus in his hand, breathing heavily. The small table was now on it's side on the floor, the glass tabletop smashed into little shards all over the carpet. The clown looked murderous as he stalked towards the fighting trio, who were now staring silently. He stopped there, right next to them, crossing his arms and looking down at them. 

”Give them” Shawn said, extending his hand towards Chris. His voice was completely level and he almost sounded bored. But there was a challenging fire in his eyes. Chris swallowed nervously and pushed the small bottles to him. The clown straightened his back, looming above them as he calmly opened a bottle, drank it empty and opened a next one. After emptying them all, he threw the bottles to the bed, turning back to glare at his bandmates.  
”Now that that's taken care of, why don't you all go sit quietly for a moment?”  
”And what if we don't?” Corey asked, staring back at him in anger. Next to him, Chris shook his head and got up, silently returning to the sofa. He was not getting involved in this!  
Shawn raised his eyebrows and fished a lighter out of his pocket.  
”If you don't...” he answered, flicking the fire on and holding the lighter near to the menus in his other hand ”...no-one's gonna eat tonight.” 

Sid gasped and got up, but Shawn stopped him.  
”I think you forgot something” he said, raising his eyebrows again and holding the flame closer to the menus. Sid leaped back to the floor.  
”Sorry, Corey!” he said, hugging the singer who tried to fight back. Then he went to the sofa, patted Chris's head and mumbled ”Sorry, Chris” before sitting down next to him.  
”Corey. Chris. What do you say?”  
”...sorry.” came a silent answer from the sofa.  
”Yeah, yeah, sorry ok!” Corey huffed, getting up from the floor. ”Now give me the menus, I want food!” He snatched them from Shawn and walked away, asking Jim what he was going to eat. The clown rolled his eyes, putting away the lighter and sitting heavily on the bed.  
”I swear, they are worse than my kids!” he huffed, rubbing at his forehead.  
Paul laughed and patted his back. Crisis averted.

*

Elena was sitting on one of the sofas of the backstage-room, trying to be as un-noticeable as possible. It had been fifteen minutes since Slipknot had left but the two brothers were still yelling at each other. She didn't want any part of it, just waiting to get the paperwork done, return her keys and get her passport back. After that, she could finally leave this place and... And what, she wondered as she buttoned her shirt back up with trembling hands. It wasn't like she could just return home. Flight tickets were expensive, the nearest airport was miles away and Sergei was still trapped here anyway, his passport having been taken by Ed when he hired them a few months back. Biting back tears of despair, she turned her attention back to the fighting siblings.

Will had started the argument, demanding to know what was wrong with his brother and why would he kick the band out like that. Ed had gotten angry and told Will to concentrate on the entertainment-side and leave the business-side of things to him.  
”We both know what happened last time, Will” he said, making his brother tremble in anger ”And you should be grateful that I bailed you out from there. Show a little respect! Now, you need to admit to yourself that I am better at this. You can be useful by getting customers in – and keeping them in until they run out of money to spend. Anything more than that you'll leave to me. Is this understood?”  
Will opened his mouth as if to say something, but changed his mind and just nodded mutely.  
”Good” Ed grinned ”Now why don't you go back to your duties? Your fans are waiting.” He motioned towards the balcony door, behind which they could hear the crowd downstairs getting a bit restless. Will glared at his brother and stomped out of the room. A few moments later the crowd went wild downstairs, so he must have gotten to the stage. Ed grinned smugly as the music started, turning his attention to the woman on the sofa.

”Alright, bitch” he said, making Elena flinch ”Hand over your keys and get out of my sight!”  
She just stared for a moment, opening and closing her mouth before whispering:  
”But – but you have my passport sir. I can not leave without my passport.”  
Ed rolled his eyes and took her by the arm, ripping the girl up from her seat.  
”That's not my problem, darling” the owner snarled, extending his hand imperiously. ”The keys. Now.” She had no choice and they both knew it. Blinking furiously, Elena took out her key-ring, removing her work-keys from it and giving them to Ed. The owner turned away, walking towards the door and pushing the keys into his backpocket.  
”Keep the uniform. Nobody would wear it after a slut like you anyway” he spat over his shoulder. ”Now if you'll excuse me, I have some unfinished...negotiations I need to attend downstairs. I'll expect you to be gone when I return – or I shall fire your brother as well.” Ed said, opening the door and jogging down the stairs. There was a distant humming in Elena's ears as she stared after him in shock. The door to the staircase slowly swung shut, closing with a soft thud, and it was like a slap against her face.

She didn't have a job anymore. She didn't have her passport. She was completely fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place somewhere in early 2000's - after Iowa. (Probably should have pointed this out earlier, sorry about that!) 
> 
> And, so here's the thing: I was already a metalhead back then. Which means I have NO IDEA what the Top Hit/ Pop-songs were at the time. That's why I literally had to Google "Pop Hits early 2000's" and one of the results was "What A Girl Wants" by Christina Aguilera. I found it on Youtube and listened to it, finding it quite annoying, so I thought it safe to assume it would irritate Mick as well. (Or who knows, maybe he secretly sings it in the shower or something XD)
> 
> Anyway - just wanted to let you know that if the Song is from a wrong year or not believable in this timeline in history, I'm sorry! D:


End file.
